Une vie difficile
by Ren Krawler.Ryuga
Summary: Yumi est une bleydeuse qui vient d'arriver dans un lycée spécial bleydeur. Elle rencontre Gingka et tous ses amis. Tout se passe à merveille mais cela ne va pas durer.
1. Les personnages

Les personnages :

Personnage principal :

Nom : Yumi

Age : 16 ans

Toupie : Moonlight Dragonnia

Type de la toupie : Attaque

Description : Yumi est une belle jeune fille Japonaise, avec les yeux bleu foncé. Elle a les cheveux noirs, long jusqu'en bas du dos, avec des mèches de couleur bleue.

Autres personnages :

Gingka : 14 ans

Madoka : 13 ans

Yu : 12 ans

Kenta : 11 ans

Benkei : 15 ans

Kyoya : 17 ans

Ryuga : 17 ans

Tsubasa : 18 ans

Yoma : 18 ans

Hikaru : 17 ans


	2. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle.

Par une chaude matinée de juin, dans un lycée, une nouvelle élève est arrivée.

Le prof : Bonjour tout le monde.

Les élèves : Bonjour monsieur.

Le prof : Aujourd'hui nous avons une nouvelle camarade qui est arrivée.

? : Bonjour, je m'appelle Yumi, j'ai 16 ans et je suis originaire d'un petit village au bord de la mer.

Les élèves : Bonjour Yumi.

Le prof : Très bien, mademoiselle Yumi, allez-vous assoire à côté de monsieur Yu.

Yu : Chouette.

Yumi alla s'asseoir à côté de son nouveau camarade qui se réjouissait de sa nouvelle compagne de classe.

Yu : Ca va ?

Yumi : Euh…ouais.

Yu : Alors comme ça, tu viens du bord de la mer ?

Yumi : Oui.

Yu : Et tu vis avec tes parents ?

Yumi : Non, j'ai loué une petite maison pas loin d'ici.

Yu : Et tu fait comment pour payer ton loyer ?

Yumi : Je gagne de l'argent en faisant des tournois de toupies.

Yu : OH MAIS C'EST CHOUETTE, TOI AUSSI TU EST UNE BLEYDEUSE !

Le prof : Vous deux, calmez-vous un peu, la récrée c'est dans dix minutes, alors un peu de patience.

Yumi : Je te raconterais tous ça à la récrée.

Yu : Ok.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Plein de nouveau amis

Chapitre 2 : Plein de nouveaux amis.

Les dix minutes passèrent assez vite pour Yumi mais lentement pour Yu qui était tout exité de la nouvelle.

Yu : Il faut que je te présente tous mes amis. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer.

Yumi : Tu… tu crois ?

Yu : Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr !

? : Salut Yu.

Yu : Coucou Gingka, Madoka, Kenta et Kyoya.

Gingka : Mais, qui est cette fille avec toi ?

Yu : Elle s'apelle Yumi, elle a 16 ans et elle habitait au bord de la mer.

Ginka : Ah ouais ? Moi c'est à la montagne que je vivais quand j'étais petit.

Yu : Ah ! Au fait, tu es bleydeuse.

Kenta c'est vrai ? Et c'est quoi ta toupie ?

Yumi : Moonlight Dragonnia.

Madoka : D'après les données de mon ordinateur portable, c'est une toupie de type Attaque.

Yumi : Oui.

Gingka : Bon, et bien je crois que je vais t'affronter. Tu es d'accord ?

Yumi : Oui, je suis partante.

Kyoya : Pourquoi ce serait toi qui commençerais et pas moi ?

Gingka : Parce que j'ai demandé avant.

Kyoya : Moi je dis, honneur au plus grand, p'tite tête. Je suis plus agé que toi.

Madoka : Arrêtez de vous chamaillez les garçons.

Gingka : Euh… dit Kyoya, les garçons qui jouent avec le sac, là bas, se ne serais pas le tiens ?

Kyoya : Hein, quoi ? Mon sac ? Mais… BANDE DE CRETINS, RENDEZ MOI MON SAC !

Imaginez Kyoya très très très en colère en train de poursuivre une bande de grand dadets.

Madoka : Pfff ! Ces garçons alors.

Gingka : Bon, on le fait ce duel.

Yumi : Ouais.

Gingka : 3…

Yumi : 2…

Gingka : 1…

Yumi et Gingka : HYPER VITESSE !

Gingka : Aller, Pegasus !

Yumi : Dragonnia, ne te laisse pas faire.

Le combat faisait rage, mais quand Pegasus eu l'avantage…

Yumi : Dragonnia, rotation inverse.

Gingka : Quoi ? Mais … c'est impossible, sa toupie vient de partir dans le sens inverse.

Madoka : Intéressant, mon ordinateur me montre que Dragonnia peu tourner dans les deux sens.

Kenta : Toutes les toupies tourne à droite, sauf L-drago qui tourne à gauche.

Yu : Mais Dragonnia peu tourner à droite à droite et à gauche, trop cool.

Gingka : Ce n'est pas grâve. Pegasus, coup spécial, coup de la galaxie nova !

Yumi : Dragonnia coup spécial, attaque cosmique !

Pegasus et Dragonnia s'entrechoquère si violament, qu'ils provoquèrent un nuage de poussière. Quand la poussière se dissipa…

Gingka : Pegasus !

Yumi : Dragonnia !

Yu et Kenta : Hein ! Leurs toupies se sont arrêté en même temps.

Madoka : Leurs deux toupies ont utilisé une attaque de puissance égale. Donc elles se sont arrêté de tourner en même temps.

Yumi : Alors il y a égalité.

Gingka : Ouais. Mais s'était un très beau combat. Tu es très forte Yumi.

Yumi : Merci.

La sonnerie du lycée sonna.

Gingka : Bon, et bien ont se retrouve ce soir après les cours.

Yu, Kenta, Yumi et Madoka : Oui !

Pendant ce temps.

Kyoya : Rendez moi mon sac, c'est plus marrant, en plus ça vient de sonner.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Après les cours

Chapitre 3 : Après les cours.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite pour tout le monde et comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent tous après les cours.

Madoka : Bon ! Et bien vu que tu viens d'arriver en ville, nous allons te faire visiter.

Yumi : Merci.

Gingka : Alors Kyoya, tu as recupéré ton sac ?

Kyoya : Grrr ! Moui.

Yu : Que veux-tu visiter Yumi ?

Yumi : Euh…..

Soudain, le ventre d'une certaine personne se mis à gargouiller.

Gingka : Oups, désolé, mais j'ai très faim.

Kenta : Et bien, allons dans le restaurant préféré de Gingka pour commencer la visite.

Gingka et Yu : SUPER !

Madoka : De vrais estomacs sur pattes.

? : Et on ne m'invite même pas ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrit…

Kenta : Oh ! Salut Benkei.

Benkei : Moi aussi je veux aller manger.

Gingka : Mais bien sur. Ca nous ferait très plaisir.

Benkei : Super ! Dark Bu, Bu, Bu, Bull. Mais au fait, qui est cette fille ?

Madoka : Elle s'appelle Yumi.

Yumi : Salut.

Benkei : Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Yu et Gingka : Bon alors, on va manger ?

Kyoya : Bade de goinfres !

Tous nos amis allèrent manger au restaurant. Une fois le restaurant terminé, ils firent visiter la ville à Yumi.

Madoka : Nous t'avons fait visiter toute la ville sauf un endroit. Mon magasin de toupies.

Yumi : Tu as un magasin de toupies ?

Madoka : Bien sur.

Kyoya : Madoka, pourrais-tu faire un test de révision de révision sur Leone ?

Madoka : Bien entendu.

Toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers le magasin de Madoka. Une fois à l'intérieur…

Yumi : Ouah ! Il y a plein de pièces détachées de toupies. C'est génial.

Madoka : Merci.

Yumi : J'aurais bien aimé rester un peu plus, mais il est déjà très tard et on a cours demain.

Yu : Oh ! Tu pars déjà ?

Yumi : Oui. Donc je vous dis à demain les gars.

Madoka, Yu, Benkei, Gingka, Kenta et Kyoya : Ok ! A demain Yumi.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une vieille connaissance

Chapitre 4 : Une vieille connaissance.

La nuit fut courte pour Yumi, qui était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'entendit pas sonner son réveil. Au bout d'une demie heure, Yumi jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Elle se leva brusquement de son lit, toute affolée, en voyant son retard. Elle mit dix minutes à se laver, à s'habiller et à déjeuner avant de sortir de sa maison. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put. Une fois arrivée devant le lycée, elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Quand elle tourna à sa droite, elle percuta quelqu'un et ils tombérent tous les deux par terre.

? : TU NE POURRAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION QUAND TU MARCHES, IMBECILE !

Yumi : Je… je suis désolée. Mais tu es…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car il avait déjà disparu. Elle rentra dans sa classe, présenta des excuses au prof et s'installa à côté de Yu.

Yu : Tu en fais une tête. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Yumi : Rien.

Yu : Tu peux me le dire, je ne dirai rien aux autres. Tu…

Yumi : S'il te plait Yu, tais-toi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler.

Le reste du cours se passa en silence. Durant la récrée, Gingka voulut lui parler mais elle l'ignora.

Gincka : Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Yu : Je ne sais pas, elle était bizarre quand elle est rentrée dans la classe.

? : Alors comme ça, elle fait partie de votre bande.

Gingka : Ryuga !

Yu : Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Ryuga : Elle a foncé sur moi dans le couloir et je lui ai crié dessus.

Gingka : Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'engueuler.

Ryuga : Elle n'avait qu'à faire plus attention.

Ryuga se retourna et partit.

Yu : Toujours aussi ronchon.

Gingka : Allons voir Yumi. Même si elle nous ignore, ils faut qu'on lui parle.

Yu : Oui, allons-y.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Révélation

Chapitre 5 : Révélation.

Gingka et Yu partirent à la recherche de Yumi. Ils la retrouvèrent assise sur un banc.

Gingka : Yumi, il faut qu'on parle.

Yumi : Je n'ai pas envie.

Yu : Pourquoi depuis que tu as vu ce garçon dans le couloir tu es bizarre ?

Yumi : Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis comme d'habitude depuis que j'ai vu Ryuga.

Yu : Et comment ça se fait que tu connaisse son nom ?

Yumi : ….

Gingka : Allez Yumi, dis nous la vérité.

Yumi : Très bien, vous avez gagné.

Yu : Depuis quand tu connais Ryuga ?

Yumi : Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais 8 ans. Lui il avait 9 ans. A cette époque il n'était pas comme ça. Il était gentil et aimable. On sortait ensemble. Il m'avait promis que plus grand, on se marierait.

Yu : A BON ?

Gingka : Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté enssemble ?

Yumi C'est à cause de Doji. Il a détruit l'ancienne toupie de Ryuga. Depuis, n'a plus jamais était le même. Si je suis devenue bleydeuse, c'était pour le retrouver. J'espérais qu'en combattant des toupies, je finirais par le retrouver.

Yu : Et pourquoi il ne t'a pas reconnu ?

Yumi : Parce que nous sommes dans un lycée spécial bleydeur et je ne suis pas censée y être.

Gingka et Yu : Pourquoi ?

Yumi : Parce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais devenir bleydeuse et Ryuga le savait. De plus, je me suis laissée pousser les cheveux, j'ai des mèches bleues et je porte un pantalon. Avant, quand j'avais 8 ans, j'avais les cheveux cour sauf ceux de devant et je portais tout le temps des robes.

Yu : Et tu vas allée le voir pour lui dire qui tu es ?

Yumi : Non, je veux qu'il s'en aperçoive de lui-même.

Yu : Et quand il va s'en rendre compte, tu vas lui dire quoi ?

Yumi : Je ne sais pas.

Soudain, une explosion retenti.

Gingka : Une explosion. Ca venait de derrière le lycée.

Yumi : Allons voir ce qui ce passe.

Yu : Oui, allons y !

Nos trois amis se dirigèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils découvrirent à la place d'un Bey Stadium, un énorme cratère avec de la fumé qui si dégageait. Autour du cratère, une dizaine de bleydeurs gisaient inconscient sur le sol. Sauf une seule personne était encore debout.

Ryuga : AH AH AH AH ! Vous n'étes pas de taille contre moi bande de zozo.

Yumi : Je n'en serai pas si sur !

Ryuga : QUOI ? Qui ose dire ça ?

Yumi : Moi !

Ryuga : Je me souviens de toi, tu es la fillette que j'ai fais tombé dans le couloir.

Yumi : Et bien tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la fillette, elle te dis que tu es un lâche de t'attaquer au plus faible.

Ryuga (bouillonnant de rage) : Comment ose tu…

Yumi : Je te défi Ryuga, si je gagne, tu devra t'excuser au près de tous les bleydeurs du lycée de ton comportement. Si je perds, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Ryuga (avec un sourire carnassier) : OK ! J'accepte les conditions.

Gingka : Tu es folle Yumi ! Renonce ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire !

Yumi : 3…

Ryuga : 2…

Yumi : 1…

Yu : YUMI ! STOP !

Ryuga et Yumi : HYPER VITESSE !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dragon contre Dragon

Chapitre 6 : Dragon contre Dragon.

Ryuga : Pauvre folle, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. C'est pas parce que tu es une fille que je vais être galant.

Yumi : J'ai pas besoin de ta galanterie pour gagner, allé Dragonnia, écrase cette imbécile !

A ce moment là, Kyoya et Madoka arrivèrent.

Kyoya : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

Madoka : Hein ! Yumi affronte Ryuga !

Gingka : C'est une longue histoire, je vous raconterais ça plus tard. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est encourager Yumi.

Ryuga : L-drago, pulvérise cette toupie !

L-drago fonça droit sur Dragonnia, mais…

Yumi : J'ai une petite surprise pour toi Ryuga.

Ryuga : Quoi ? Quelle surprise ?

Yumi : Dragonia, rotation inverse.

Ryuga : Grrrr ! Et tu te crois intelligente !

Yumi : Oh que oui ! Merci de ce compliment.

Ryuga : SALE PESTE !

Yu : Yumi. Achève le et arrête de le mettre en rogne.

Gingka : Ca va mal ce terminer.

Ryuga : Coup spécial obscur. Morsure fulgurante de l'empereur Dragon.

Malheureusement, Yumi ne pu contrer l'attaque de Ryuga qui s'abattit de plein fouet sur Dragonnia.

Yumi : DRAGONNIA !

Les trois dragons de L-drago s'enroulèrent autour de Dragonnia. Cette dernière éclata (comme avec Pegasus dans l'épisode 13). Madoka se précipita dans les bras de Kyoya.

Madoka : Oh Kyoya, c'est horrible.

Kyoya (rouge) : Je... je sais.

Dragonnia tomba au pied de Yumi.

Yumi : D… Dragonnia.

Ryuga : AH, AH, AH, AH ! Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant que tu as perdu.

Gingka, Yu, Kyoya, et Madoka (en ce précipitent sur Yumi) : Yumi, tu va bien ?

Yumi : Oui.

Ryuga : Nous avions un accord, tu te souviens ?

Yumi : Oui. Je dois faire tout ce que tu désir.

Ryuga : Bien.

Yumi de dirigea vers Ryuga. Elle ramassa Dragonnia qui était sur le sol. Quand elle fut à la hauteur de Ryuga, il lui saisit violemment le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui.

Gingka : Non, ne fait pas ça !

Yumi : J'ai passé un accord avec Ryuga, je dois respecter ma promesse, alors ne te mêle pas de nos affaires.

Gingka : Mais…

Ryuga et Yumi tournèrent à gauche, dans une ruelle et disparurent de la vue de nos quatre amis.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Blessures

Chapitre 7 : Blessures.

Yu dû trouver une excuse au prof pour l'absence de Yumi. Il lui raconta qu'elle avait fait un malaise et qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Le soir venu, Gingka, Yu, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya et Kenta se retrouvèrent tous dans le magasin de toupie de Madoka. Ils étaient tous très inquiet pour Yumi.

Madoka : Je suis très inquiète pour Yumi.

Kyoya : Je dois avouer que j'ai très peur pour elle.

Madoka : Merci de me rassurer.

Yu : Mais pourquoi Ryuga la t'il emmenée ?

Gingka : J'espère qu'il ne va pas la tuer.

Benkei : Arrête de dire des bêtises Gingka, si jamais il fait ça, je lui arrache son cerveau par le nez et je le lui fais manger.

Kenta : Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant.

Soudain, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit. Hikaru, Hyoma et Tsubasa apparurent. Hyoma portais dans ces bras une personne ensanglantée.

Madoka : HIIIII ! YUMI.

Gingka : Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle soit dans cet état.

Hikaru : Nous n'en savons rien.

Tsubasa : On l'a retrouvé dans cet état à 500 m du magasin de Madoka.

Hyoma : On voulait vous faire un p'tit coucou et c'est là qu'on la trouvé.

Madoka : Monter la dans la chambre d'amie, je vais la soigner.

Madoka monta à l'étage suivi de Hyoma.

Tsubasa : Mais au faite, qui est cette personne ?

Gingka raconta toute l'histoire.

Hikaru : Hum. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Hyoma (tout en descendent la moitié de l'escalier) : Vous pouvez aller voir Yumi. Madoka la soigné, la lavé et lui a passé de nouveau habits. Les autres étaient déchirés.

Toute la petite troupe monta à l'étage pour voir Yumi.

Yumi (endormi et gémissante) : Non, arrête, ne fais pas ça !

Gingka (en secouant légèrement Yumi) : Yumi, réveil toi.

Yumi ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement.

Yumi : NOOOON !

Gingka (paniqué) : AAAAH !

Yumi s'évanoui de nouveau.

Madoka : Si seulement je pouvais savoir à quoi elle pense.

Yumi : Stop, arrête !

Note de l'auteur : Dans le prochain chapitre, j'expliquerai ce qui c'est passé entre Ryuga et Yumi. Il y aura des activités hormonale, donc les enfants de moins de 14 ans et les âmes sensibles sauté se chapitre pour lire le suivant.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Souffrance et grosse erreur

Chapitre 8 : Souffrance et grosse erreur.

FLASH-BACK :

Ryuga tenait fermement je poignet de Yumi. Mais où diable allait-il ? Au bout d'un moment, Yumi s'aperçut que Ryuga l'emmenait vers l'usine désaffectée qui se situait à l'autre bout de la ville. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand elle distingua l'usine au loin. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment. Ils prirent un escalier qui menait aux sous-sols, dans la salle des machines. Une fois arrivés dans la salle, Ryuga ferma la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce isolée du monde.

Yumi : Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici Ryuga ?

Ryuga ne répondit pas. Il la regardait froidement. Il s'avança doucement vers elle. Il s'arrêta d'avancer quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Yumi : Mais… Qu'est-ce tu fais Ryuga ?

Pour réponse, il la gifla au visage, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand Yumi se releva, elle saignait du nez. Ryuga se dirigea plus rapidement vers elle. Il l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva à 10 centimètres du sol.

Ryuga (avec un sourire sadique) : Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant, hein, petite sotte !

Il la rua de coups, meurtrissant son beau visage pâle. Il lâcha, puis il se mit à lui mettre des coups de pied. Quand il stoppa enfin, le corps de Yumi était ensanglanté. Yumi se mit en position fœtal. Elle était comme paralysée par la douleur et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ryuga se pencha sur elle et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos, puis il s'assit à califourchon sur elle.

Ryuga (en se léchant les lèvres) : Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Il enleva le T-shirt de Yumi, la laissant en soutien-gorge. Il était si excité par l'horrible chose qu'il allait commettre qu'il en tremblait. Il lui enleva son soutien-gorge puis se mit à lui tripoter les seins. Quand il eut fini, il se pencha sur elle et lui lécha le téton droit. Il fit de même pour celui de gauche. Quand il fut lassé de ce petit jeu, il déboutonna sa cape, enleva son T-shirt et ses bottes. Puis il enleva tout le reste des vêtements qu'il restait sur Yumi. Elle se retrouva complétement nue. Il s'allongea sur elle et lui embrassa le cou tout en enlevant son pantalon et son caleçon. Yumi se mit à hurler quand elle le senti nu contre elle. Le pire, c'était qu'il était en érection ! Elle pria mentalement pour qu'il ne fasse pas ce qu'elle pensait. Elle paniqua quand elle senti qu'il commençait à la pénétrer. Elle essaya de le repousser mais elle était trop faible et de toute façon, Ryuga était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, il commença à lui donner des coups de bassin. Il ne prêta pas attention aux cris de douleur de Yumi. Il commença à jouir. Il avait entendu des rumeurs que faire l'amour était extrêmement agréable, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était aussi bon. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand il se redressa, il regarda Yumi dans les yeux. En une seconde, toute son enfance défila dans sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Cette fille qu'il violait ne pouvait pas être sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Il se releva complétement.

Ryuga : Yu… Yumi ?

Ryuga était complétement bouleversé. Il venait de violer sa meilleure amie.

Yumi : Sale… MONSTRE !

Yumi se leva, se rhabilla et s'enfuit de la pièce, laissant un Ryuga complétement désorienté.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Convalescence

Chapitre 9 : Convalescence. 

Yumi se réveilla mais elle décida de garder les paupières fermées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal entre les jambes ! Ce sadique n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Et s'était en plein acte que Ryuga l'avais enfin reconnue. Mais s'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Elle se promit qu'à partir de maintenant, elle ferait tout pour l'éviter. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida enfin d'ouvrir ses yeux. Et elle vit toute sa bande penchée au-dessus d'elle l'air inquiet.

Gingka : Est-ce que ça va ?

Yumi : Bof.

Madoka : Yumi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Yumi (fermant les yeux) : C'est… c'est personnel. Et de plus, je ne peux pas le dire devant tout le monde.

Madoka : Si tout le monde part et que je reste toute seule avec toi, tu voudras bien me le dire ?

Yumi : Oui.

Madoka : Allé tout le monde, sortez de la chambre.

Benkei et Gingka : Mais, on voudrait bien savoir nous aussi.

Madoka : Si jamais à trois vous n'êtes pas tous sortis, je ne réparerais plus vos toupies et je ne ferais plus de Hamburgers.

Gingka : Mais…

Madoka : 1…

Gingka (avec une voix suppliante) : Madoka…

Madoka (en fronçant les sourcils) : 2…

Tout le monde se rua vers la porte. Une tout ce joli monde dehors, Madoka soupira.

Madoka : Ils sont pires que des pots de colles. Maintenant tu peux tout me raconter Yumi.

Yumi : Eh bien, en fait, Ryuga m'a violée.

Madoka (en hurlant) : QUOI ? CET ENFOIRE t'a…

Yumi : Chut ! Arrête de crier, tout le monde va t'entendre !

? : Alors comme ça, il t'a violée.

Madoka : KYOYA ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI !

Yumi (en se mettant à pleurer) : Maintenant qu'il le sait, il va le répéter à tout le monde.

Madoka (tirant les oreilles de Kyoya) : T'as pas intérêt à le dire !

Kyoya : Aïe ! Mais non, je veux juste aider Yumi.

Yumi (essuyant ses larmes) : Tu veux m'aider ?

Kyoya : Oui. J'imagine que ça doit être horrible de se faire violer.

Madoka : A partir de maintenant, Kyoya et moi, nous serons tes gardes du corps.

Kyoya : Ouais !

Yumi : Merci les amis, c'est vraiment sympa de m'aider.

Madoka : Les amis c'est fait pour ça.


	11. Chapitre10: Pardon et puis quoi encore

Chapitre 10 : Pardon ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Yumi passa la nuit chez Madoka. Elle se leva paresseusement du lit quand le réveil sonna. Courage se dit-elle, aujourd'hui on est vendredi, demain c'est le week-end. Elle prit une douche chaude pour bien se réveiller, s'habilla puis descendit rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

Yumi : Salut tout le monde.

Toute la bande : Salut Yumi.

Yu : Tiens Yumi, j'ai emporté ton sac de cours ici, vu que hier tu l'as laissé au lycée quand tu es partie.

Yumi : Merci Yu.

Hyoma : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Gingka ?

Gingka : Hein ?

Kyoya : T'as pas vu ta tête ? On dirait un zombi.

Madoka : Kyoya !

Kyoya : Quoi ?

Gingka : C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai passé une nuit blanche. J'ai rêvé que je poursuivais un hamburger bien juteux et au moment où j'allais le rattraper, il s'est transformé en monstre qui voulais me manger !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Kenta : les hamburgers mangeurs d'Homme, ça n'existe pas Gingka. Ou pas encore.

Gingka : Après ça, j'ai pas pu me rendormir

Madoka : Hyoma, Hikaru, Tsubasa, votre stage s'est bien passé ?

Tsubasa : C'était super mais nous sommes tous les trois contents de retourner au lycée.

Hikaru : Au fait, c'est demain et après-demain qu'on fait course d'orientation ?

Yumi : Oh non, moi qui voulais passer un week-end tranquille…

Yu : ça va être super, les équipes seront composées de deux personnes.

Benkei : Mais tu sembles oublier que les équipes seront tirées au sort.

Yu : Oh non !

Madoka : J'aimerais pas vous alarmer mais on va être en retard au lycée.

Toute la bande se dirigea vers le lycée. Une fois arrivés…

Madoka et Kyoya : Yumi, ont se rejoint devant la cafétéria, d'accord ?

Yumi : OK.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se rangèrent devant leur classe. Le professeur de Yumi fit signe aux élèves de sa classe de rentrer.

Le prof : Vous vous sentez mieux mademoiselle Mikito ?

Yumi : oui !

La première heure de cours se passa à merveille, mais à partir de la deuxième, elle eut une envie pressante. Qu'elle crétine alors, se dit-elle, elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant de thé à la rose, mais le thé de Madoka est tellement délicieux…

Yumi : S'il vous plait monsieur, puis-je aller aux toilettes ?

Le prof : Bien sûr.

Elle se précipita aux toilettes.

Yumi : Ouf ! Un peu plus et je me faisais dessus.

A peine fut elle sortit des toilettes que quelqu'un la poussa violement dans le local des WC. Elle tomba, tête la première, sur une montagne de papier toilette. Elle se releva en bougonnant.

Yumi : Quel est l'imbécile qui… HIII, RYUGA !

Ryuga (fermant la porte du local derrière lui) : Excuse-moi de t'avoir poussée mais si je t'avais interpellée, tu te serais enfuie.

Yumi : S'il te plait Ryuga, ne me viole pas.

Ryuga : je ne veux pas te violer, je veux juste m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait hier. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, tu es devenue tellement jolie.

Yumi : Et tu crois que, après ce que tu m'as fait subir, je vais te pardonner ?

Ryuga : ….

Yumi : je crois que te rêve un peu trop mon pauvre Ryuga, finalement Doji a réussi son coup, il a réussi à te transformer en monstre.

Ryuga : Yumi, pardon. Pardonne-moi.

Yumi : Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Ryuga.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir du local mais Ryuga la prit dans ses bras.

Yumi (en se débattant) : LACHE MOI !

Ryuga : Yumi, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.

Il l'embrassa avec la langue mais elle lui mordit la langue si fort qu'il en saigna.

Ryuga (la bouche en sang) : GRRRR !

Elle le poussa violement par terre et s'enfuit à toute vitesse du local. Elle put entendre des bruits de pas juste derrière elle, preuve que Ryuga la poursuivait. Si jamais Ryuga la rattrapait, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle aperçut enfin la porte de sa classe. Elle pénétra rapidement dans sa classe et referma aussitôt la porte. Tous les élèves purent entendre un gros boum suivit d'un « MERDE ». Yuim ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Cet imbécile de Ryuga s'était prit la porte en pleine figure.

Le prof : Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Yumi : Juste un petit accident, mais de grave.

Yumi retourna à sa place.

Yu : tu as du sang autour de ta bouche.

Yumi (en s'essuyant la bouche) : Et là, j'en ai plus ?

Yu : non.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre accident. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. Mais le plus dur restait à venir.


	12. Chapter 11 : Pourquoi, pourquoi moi !

**Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi ? POURQUOI MOI !**

Ding Dong, Ding Dong. Yumi ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières. Elle regarda son réveil : 5 heures du matin. Mais quel est l'imbécile qui ose sonner à la porte à cette heure-là ? Yumi se leva brusquement de son lit et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à croer sur l'imbécile qui l'avait réveillée mais s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle vit deux grands yeux verts la fixer.

Yu (en sautant dans les bras de Yumi) : Salit Mimi, prête pour le départ ?

Yumi (en déposant Yu au sol) : Mais quel départ ?

Yu : le départ pour la course d'orientation. On y va le temps d'un week-end. Regarde le sac que j'ai préparé, il est peut-être énorme et plein à craquer, mais comme ça, je suis sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.

Yumi : C'est aujourd'hui ?

Yu : Oui, et le bus part à 6 h pile.

Yumi : A 6 h. MZIS C4EST DANS 1 H. Et je n'ai rien préparé !

Yu : Aïe ! On est dans la galère.

En 50 min chrono et grâce à l'aide de Yu, Yumi réussi à faire sa valise, sa petite toilette et s'habiller (sans Yu bien sûr). En 5 minutes, ils ont rejoint le bus.

Gingka : Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps.

Yu : Désolé, mais Yumi avait oublié que s'était le grand jour.

Benkei : Le plus grand défaut de Yumi c'est d'être en retard.

Kyoya : Et le plus grand défaut de Madoka c'est de prendre 36 mille choses inutiles. Non mais j'hallucine, prendre 4 valises pour aujourd'hui et demain, je rêve !

Madoka (bouillonnante de rage) : Répète un peu pour voir !

Kyoya (blanc de peur et essayant de se faire tout petit) : Euh ! Non, rien. J'ai rien dit !

Madoka : Mum ! J'aime mieux ça.

Yumi : Snif ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Yu : T'en fait pas Mimi. J'ai pris plein de gâteaux pour le voyage.

Yumi : Super ! T'es vraiment mon ange gardien.

Le voyage qui dura 4 h se passa sans trop d'accident, à part Gingka qui bavait sur les épaules de Yu pour avoir des gâteaux. Le bus déposa tous les élèves sur le parking le plus proche de la forêt et s'en alla. Guidés par le prof de sport, les élèves arrivèrent à destination en 1 h. Ils déposèrent toutes leurs affaires dans la clairière et écoutèrent le prof.

Le prof : le bus reviendra nous chercher demain soir à 18 h. Les équipes que je vais faire serons composées de 2 personnes à part une qui sera composé de 3 personnes. Une fois que les groupes seront formés, vous aurez 1 h pour faire vos tentes, ensuite vous aurez 2 h de pause pour manger et pour vous reposer avant de commencer la course d'orientation. Des questions ?

Elève : Peut-on choisir qui on peut se mettre ?

Le Prof : Non, car j'ai déjà formé les groupes. Alors, Gingka tu vas te mettre avec Yu et Kenta. Hyoma avec Hikaru. Benkei avec Tsubasa. Madoka avec Kyoya. Yumi avec Ryuga…

Yumi : QUOI ! MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Le prof : Silence, je n'ai pas fini de faire les groupes.

Yumi (en allant dans les bras de Gingka et en pleurant) : Je veux pas aller avec lui.

Gingka : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui et demain.

Madoka : Et si jamais il te cherche des noises, tu lui fous un coup de pied entre les jambes.

Yumi : Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi moi !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Nuit chagrine, nuit câline

Chapitre 12 : Nuit chagrine, nuit câline.

Zut ! Et dire que je vais devoir passé le week-end avec Ryuga. En plus je dois dormir dans la même tente que lui. L'épreuve viens de commencer il y a à peine 1 heure et on a trouvé que 8 balises sur 70. On doit être rentré avant 7 heure du soir.

Ryuga : Au lieu de traîner et de rêvasser, viens plutôt m'aider à trouver les balises.

Yumi : Oui oui. Y'a pas le feu non plus.

Au bout de 2 heures, il commença à pleuvoir.

Yumi : Mince ! Il manqué plus que ça. Tien ? Regarde Ryuga, c'est une balise que je vois là bas. Je vais aller la chercher.

Ryuga : Je viens avec toi. La pente est glissante à cause de la pluie. Je voudrais pas que tu tombe dans la rivière au fond de se ravin.

Yumi accompagné de Ryuga alla cherché la balise mais malheureusement (comme par hasard), elle glissa et entraîna Ryuga avec elle. Ils tombèrent tout les deux dans la rivière au fond du ravin. Après avoir était emporté sur plusieurs centaines de mètres par la rivière, Yumi, grâce à l'aide de Ryuga, réussit à regagner la terre ferme.

Yumi (en grelottant) : J'suis gelé.

Ryuga : Regarde, il y a une grotte là bas. On va aller s'abriter là bas.

Une fois arrivé dans la grotte, Ryuga alluma un feu. Yumi s'assis près du feu pour se réchauffer.

Yumi : Il fait si froid.

Ryuga (en s'asseyant près de Yumi) : Tiens, j'ai apporté des barres chocolaté.

Yumi : Merci.

Ryuga : Je crois qu'on va devoir passé la nuit ici.

Yumi : Tu te souviens du nom de ton ancienne toupie avant que tu ne possèdes L-drago ?

Ryuga : … Oui, elle s'appelé Blaze Kitsune.

Yumi (en se mettant à pleurer) : Si Doji n'avait pas détruit ton ancienne toupie, tu ne serais pas devenu méchant.

Ryuga : Peut être.

Yumi (en reniflant) : J'ai si froid.

Ryuga la pris dans ses bras. Cette dernière ce figea, surprise de la réaction de Ryuga. Il glissa ses lèvres sur le cou de Yumi et l'embrassa.

Yumi (en s'écartant de Ryuga) : Qu'est ce que tu a l'intention de faire ?

Ryuga : De coucher avec toi pour te réchauffer.

Yumi (choqué) : Après ce que tu m'a fait subir la dernière fois, je refuse.

Ryuga : Ecoute, la dernière fois je ne t'avais pas reconnu. J'ai changé.

Yumi : Et qu'est ce qui me fais croire que tu a changé ?

Ryuga (en souriant) : Je vais te le prouver.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, l'allongea sur le sol et ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. (Pas de détaille cette fois ci ^.^). Le lendemain, ils regagnèrent le camp en 2 heures de marche sous les acclamations soulagé de leurs camarades.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Enorme problème

Chapitre 13 : Enorme problème.

**2 mois plus tard…**

Yu et Tsubasa marchaient côte à côte en direction du lycée.

Yu : La bataille de coussin qu'on a fait hier soir chez Madoka était super.

Tsubasa (en faisant la moue) : C'est toi qui le dis.

Yu : Tu fais la tête parce que t'as reçu un coussin en pleine figure.

FLASH BACK :

Tsubasa venait à peine de terminer ses devoirs. Il avait besoin d'un bon bain pour se détendre et se changé les idées. Une fois arrivé à la salle de bain, il fouilla dans les placards pour trouver le produit qui fait mousser le bain mais ne le trouva pas. Contrarié, il se dirigeât vers la chambre de Madoka pour demander où ce trouvé le fameux produit. Il frappa puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre. C'est alors qu'il reçu un énorme coussin en pleine figure qui l'envoya valser contre le mur du couloir.

FIN DU FLASH BACK :

Yu : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça, mais je croyais que c'était Madoka.

Tsubasa : Mais oui, c'est ça.

En arrivant au lycée…

Yumi : Salut les gars.

Yu et Tsubasa : Salut.

Tsubasa : Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

Yumi : Je suis juste un peu fatigué mais rien de grave.

Yumi sourit, mais d'une façon inexpliqué, elle s'évanoui. Tsubasa la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Les deux garçons l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils aidèrent l'infirmière à la mettre sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yumi reprit connaissance.

Yumi : Hum, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Tsubasa : Tu t'es évanoui.

Yumi : … Depuis quelque temps, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Infirmière : Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour voir si tu as des carences et d'ici environ une heure j'aurai les résultats. En attendant, repose toi ici.

Après une heure d'attente, l'infirmière reçu les résultats. Yumi eu la surprise de voir l'infirmière ce renfrogner et de demander à Yu et Tsubasa de patienter à l'extérieur.

Infirmière : La nouvelle que je vais t'annoncer ne va pas te plaire du tout.

Yumi (en sentant la peur monter en elle) : Pour… pourquoi ?

Infirmière : Tu es enceinte de deux mois.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Une annonce difficile

N.A : Merci à tous ceux qui m'on fait des review jusqu'à maintenant, ça me fait très très plaisir. Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Chapitre 14 : Une annonce difficile.

Yumi : Non ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ?

Yumi sortit livide de l'infermerie sous les yeux inquiet de Tsubasa et de Yu.

Yu : Que ce passe t-il Yumi ?

Tsubasa : Pourquoi es-tu toute pale ?

Yumi : Je… Je…

Yu : Quoi je je ?

Yumi : Je suis enceinte.

Yu et Tsubasa : TU ES QUOI ?

Yu : mais comment ça ce fait ?

Yumi : Et bien…

Tsubasa : Mais c'est super grave. Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour qui t'enlève le bébé !

Yumi : Ca va pas la tête ! Il est tard et en plus je veux le garder ce bébé.

Yu : Bah, pourquoi t'a l'aire si inquiète alors ?

Yumi : Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la réaction du père.

Tsubasa : Mais au faite, c'est qui le père ?

Yumi : Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envi de le dire.

Yu : S'il te plait, dit nous c'est qui ?

Yumi : Non.

Yu : Si.

Yumi : Non.

Yu : Si.

Yumi : JE T'AI DIT QUE **NON**.

Tsubasa (en soupirant) : Au lieu de vous disputer, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. Madoka doit surment nous attendre.

Cette dernière venais justement de finir de réparer une bonne cinquantaine de toupie et avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche pour ce remettre les idées en place. Elle alla dans sa chambre, ce déshabilla et alla dans la salle de bain. Madoka était tellement dans ses pensé qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la douche fonctionné. Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante de la cabine de douche et se retrouva nez à nez un jeune homme au grand yeux vert avec des cicatrices en forme de croix sous ceux-ci.

Kyoya (en essayant de caché son intimité) : AAAAAAAHHHHH !

Madoka : HHHHIIIIIIIIII ! ESPECE DE CRETIN ! T'AURAIS T'ENFERMER A CLE !

Elle partit en courant de la salle de bain, ce rhabilla et partie dans son atelier.

Pendant ce temps…

Tsubasa : Ouf ! Enfin arrivé. Je commençais à en avoir marre d'entendre ces deux là ce chamailler.

En effet, le pauvre Tsubasa avait du supporter pendant tout le trajet les chamailleries de Yu et Yumi. Mais en même temps, c'est Yu qui demandé toute les 5 secondes à Yumi de qui elle était enceinte. Cette dernière qui au bout d'un moment, craqua (on peut la comprendre) avait essayé durant tout le trajet d'assommer Yu à l'aide de son sac de cour.

Yumi (en ronchonnant) : J'vais allé voir Madoka pour qu'elle face une révision sur ma toupie.

Elle se alla donc en direction de l'atelier. Elle entra et se dirigeât vers Madoka qui lisait un magasine.

Madoka (en souriant) : Salut Yumi.

Yumi (en souriant aussi) : Salut, tu pourrais faire une révision sur ma toupie s'il te plait ?

Madoka : Biensûr.

Yumi donna sa toupie à Madoka. Cette dernière l'examina. Mais…

Madoka (en essayant de tourner l'axe de rotation) : C'est bizarre, on dirait que l'axe de rotation peut ce tourner.

Yumi (horrifié) : NON ! NE FAIT PAS CA !


End file.
